Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are used in electronic displays, such as in light engines of liquid crystal displays in laptops or LED televisions. Conventional light engines are fabricated by mounting LEDs to a substrate, encapsulating the mounted LEDs and then optically coupling the encapsulated LEDs to an optical waveguide.